reds_character_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Appearance Red is a small, fluffy tailed red fennecat with black ears, a black heart on her chest and a black tail. She has white up to her elbows and to her knees, and her paw pads have void hearts on them. Her pupils are bi-coloured (black and grey), and she has green irises. She is extremely sensitive to smells and sounds. Species The fennecat is a mix between a fennec fox and a cat. She is this species because her creator cannot decide what she should be. Personality Red is a sweet, fun-loving and caring creature. She's a bit of a hard-head, though. No one can ever take her as someone naïve, or weak, because she will in fact, bite your finger off if you try. She's snappy, short-tempered, and stubborn. She does not care about your well-being if it proved to harm others'. However, she does truly care about her friends, and will even overwork herself to the brink of death for them. Relation to the Void Red is the prime version of the Red-line, meaning she is the perfected void form. Along with Scottie and Anna, she is one of the top three most used forms. Unlike the other two, she is not afflicted by black blood when overused, instead just seeming curt and irritable. Also unlike the others, you cannot see her relation to the void as clearly, as it is hidden in her paw pads. Red Prime is the only form who seems truly unaware that she is a void creature, but is aware that she is multiple in one, and shares the same mind link as the others. Origin and function Red is, as her name suggests, the prime version of Red. After her there are no more alterations of the Red-line. Red Prime's first appearance was on the video "Happy birthday to me" Posted on the 7th of may 2014. Though the heart on her chest would not appear until a year later, 15 november 2015. Red Prime was also not officially used as a fursona until the 14th of February, 2015 in a video titled "1 hour valentines day challenge" with her former best friend, Lucy (LucyTheKitten, Rucy). Red's sole purpose is to drive as some sort of either comedic relief, or a naïve idiot who needs saving. She does not often drive a major plot point, and is often used as a one-off reference. However, in "Scottie Chronicles", she appears as a deep-thinking and philosophical person. Often asking the reader why. This behaviour is especially unsettling seeing as Scottie Chronicles is the closest book to the void thus far. Story-wise Red does not yet have her own story or book, but does often appear in other's, such as: The fox, the fawn, and the fish. Though Red has no current purpose in this story, she once served as the main character "Redpaw", who fulfilled a ginormous prophecy within its story. Her design also originates from FFF, as Red started off as a warrior cats OC. Undertails Undertails was an Undertale AU with Red Prime and the creator's friends. Red Prime took the role of Frisk in that AU. However, the story did not come further than a few pages, and has since been permanently scrapped. There was a big plot for multiple Undertale AU's to cross over into the Undertails world, but Undertails cannot be continued due to it's name being similar to the NSFW 'Undertail'. Dreams Red Prime is briefly mentioned by La Luna in the quote "This isn't the first of me, nor is it the last. I'm going to be here over and over again until I'm the prime of my form. And then, maybe then, I will know what it's like to be human." Though not directly named, she is referring to the many generations of Red. Red was also originally planned to take the role of La Luna, but the idea was scrapped after Red was deemed too 'childish' to fit a role of such a main character. Scottie's Chronicles Red appears as the second philosopher in the book, working alongside Scottie to figure out what the void is doing. She doesn't appear in many chapters, however her impact within the story is of a more childlike nature compared to the heavier topics. Her appearance represents childhood, a need to be young again, nostalgia. Red's appearance often signifies the story is at a breaking point where it is about to topple over into destruction. She doesn't have many lines, but her most notable appearance is in Chapter 2, when the ballroom changes into an ominous nursery, halting the chapter. The house in the fog Red is only mentioned once, where Scottie gives an off-handed remark about her appearance, quoting "Okay, I may have sharp teeth, but imagine if I was a red cat. That would look bloody stupid, wouldn't it?"\ Relationships Lucy Lucy and Red were once very close friends, even dating for a short period of time. However, since Red was not bisexual at that time and was in no way attracted to Lucy, this relationship fell short and the two parted on bad terms. Scottie Scottie and Red are very close friends, despite practically being the same person. Void effects Every member of the void shape has a certain effect when in close range to the void home or when the form is overused. Red is the only character who barely ever has an effect, however, this does not mean she has none. If she is to get really emotional, or if she is to be overworked, her entire right arm goes black. In these cases, she is also affected with rapid void tendril affliction, and is very unstable to be near. If her eyes lose their irises, this is the last sign before being overtaken by the void, and it is a direct warning to leave the area immediately.